guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Protect the Learned
Overview Summary #Alert the scholars about the assault on the Halls of Chokhin. You have spoken to 0...8 of 8 scholars. #Protect the scholars from the advancing Margonite forces. At least 4 scholars must survive. 8...0 of 8 scholars are still alive. #Eliminate the groups of Margonites attacking Chokhin. 12...0 of 12 groups remain. #See Library Envoy Chukeht for your reward. Obtained from :Kachok in Holdings of Chokhin Requirements :The Search for Enlightenment Reward :*4,000 XP :*400 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"'Master' What are these "scriptures," anyway? They have brought demons and worse to attack the Halls of Chokhin! Oh, this is not good, not good at all. We must protect the scholars inside. Please, find them and tell them to come here where they will be out of harm's way. Then, if you can, clear this sacred place of these most unwelcome guests!" ::Accept: "I will defend the scholars and these sacred halls." ::Reject: "Time for the nerds to get what's coming to them. What good is your knowledge now, book worms? Mwuhahaha!" Reward Dialogue :"Chokhin? Attacked? What monstrous work is afoot here? I will seek the guidance of Mehtu the Wise. He would surely know how to respond to such an egregious offense!" Walkthrough There are eight scholars in total, all spread out around the Halls of Chokhin, their names are all prefixed with "Scholar". Either follow the quest marker to each one, or they can be spoken to in any order so refer to here for a list of their respective locations and go to each nearest one. Talking to the scholars about the quest will send that scholar (without any dialogue) to the area in front of Kachok. The Margonites will start moving to the scholars as soon as that group is in range. It is possible to aggro - by moving into selection range only - a group by carefully moving out from Kachok to the north-east and then sneaking a bit towards the south-east. Once the group is aggroed - you'll see the names moving - pull back and wait at the bottom of the first set of steps you went down. When that group has been killed go back to Kachok and then go south-west and south-east. Carefully aggro the next group and pull back the same way as before. Keep swaping sides until all the groups are dead. This way you can easily avoid mass combat and dispatch of approximately only two groups at a time. After the first two waves have been defeated, strafe the middle bridge from left to right, holding the Ctrl key, until you see another group of red tagged Margonite names. Trigger them the same way you did before. (Note: Do NOT get into their aggro range, as this would trigger the whole lot of them. Just approach carefully until the first group has been triggered and starts moving towards you, then retreat a bit back towards the middle bridge). Note that otherwise the Margonites attack in two waves of 6 groups, with at least 24 Margonites per wave, which means a heavy and (almost always) lost battle. Each group is comprised of one or two types of Margonite units. Fortunately, there are not many Margonite Clerics. The first wave of 6 will charge in from the south-western stairs. It is possible to head out of the Halls of Chokhin along that path as soon as you accept the quest to intercept them along the way. In which case, it may be best to intercept them at corners, at the top of a stairway, or at a bridge. Once you've taken out the first wave, the second wave will spawn and head for the northeastern path into the Halls. Depending on your strategy and current party position, you may either rush back to Kachok's area and repeat a defensive stand on the opposite, or you can charge outside in an attempt to catch up to the second Margonite wave from behind. The Margonite groups will get delayed and slightly separated as they get engaged by the several Palace Guards, Vabbi Guards, and Vabbi Guard Captains along the way. This is a good time to try and break up the wave and pull a few groups, particularly the Margonite melee groups from the caster groups. The latter option is a risky move in that if you fail to intercept them, the scholars will likely die before you can get back. Once all Margonites have been killed, the quest is complete. Head to Mihanu Township to claim your well-earned reward. Notes *This quest can be done with only heroes and henchmen, although you can expect to die several times. However, if you go too far south and your party is wiped, you will spawn at the southern shrine and very likely won't get back in time to defend the Learned. It is possible to do this quest with just heroes and henchmen without incurring any deaths. *Lightbringer's Gaze can be echo chained, which is effective even for mesmer secondaries. Complete your skill set with defensive (anti-interrupt, enchantments, shouts, etc) and energy management skills. *Similar to any defensive quest or mission, having a Minion Master, a trapper, or a nuker helps tremendously. *If there is a Minion Master in the group, the party may want to take out the mobs of plants outside the Halls prior to starting this quest to build up an initial minion army. *Trappers can trap the narrow bridges and stairways that the Margonites must cross in order to get deeper into the Halls. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests